


November Rain

by Nafmas



Series: Ficvember [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, nod to episode 72
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nafmas/pseuds/Nafmas
Summary: Vex was not sure what she expected when she opened her door on her day off. It was definitely not a tall, soaking wet man with bright white hair next to a sopping wet Saint Bernard.
“Pardon me, but I think I found your dog…” Percy looked down at the animal, “At least I think it’s a dog.”
Modern AU Percy finds Trinket and returns him.





	

Vex was not sure what she expected when she opened her door on her day off. It was definitely not a tall, soaking wet man with bright white hair next to a sopping wet Saint Bernard.

 

“Pardon me, but I think I found your dog…” Percy looked down at the animal, “At least I think it’s a dog.”

 

She could tell the guy was out of his element, either walking a dog, being around a dog, being around a stranger, or perhaps, seeing the dark circles under his eyes being around people at all. She smiled up at him, “Thank you so much! I had no idea he even ran off!” She pulled the dog inside, “Please, come in, out of the rain.” He hesitated, but with a wave of her hand and a wink, “I have to find some way to repay you, darling.”

 

“Oh,” He coughed, and pushed the odd glasses further on his face, “It’s no problem, I don’t need any compensation, glad to see he found his way home.”

 

The man set a pained smile on his lips.

 

“At least take your time to dry off before you head out again. I’ll make you a cup of coffee,” She smiled, holding her arms out, ”Coat,” she gestured impatiently.

 

“Oh, uh, sure,” He pulled off his gloves and pocketed them in his jacket before shouldering out of that too and handing it to her.

 

Vex hung the jacket on the coat rack near the door and padded into the kitchen.

 

“Uh,” Percival toed off his worn boots and stepped into the small apartment. “Well, if it’s no trouble…”

 

She smiled, “Where was my little Trinket anyway?”

 

“Oh, just the park.” He answered. 

 

Vex started filling the coffee pot with water and turned to him. “Oh he does love the park when it's raining. He gets restless here.” A comfortable silence followed before she raised an eyebrow at him, “And you were?”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Where were you?” She said turning back to the pot and turning off the sink.

 

“In the park, for a walk.”

 

She stopped mid-pour, “Darling, it’s been pouring for hours.”

 

He blinked at her, turned to the window and looked out, “I guess it has, hasn’t it? I hadn’t really noticed. I was thinking.”

 

Vex finished pouring the water into the coffee maker. “Must have been fascinating,” She opened the highest cupboard and stretched to reach the coffee on the highest shelf.

 

“Oh, I’m an inventor,” He said, walking over and reaching over her to get the container beyond her grasp. He handed her the container and noticed how close he was, quickly stepping back, “Pardon me,”

 

Vex laughed, “Thank you darling. How strong do you like your coffee?”

 

“Can you kill me with it?”

 

She laughed again. “Strong it is,”

 

“Also, excuse my manners, I’m Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III.”

 

She turned to him, “That’s a mouthful.”

 

He breathed out a laugh, “You can call me Percy.” He walked around her island and sat at one of the tall stools there.

 

“Vex’ahlia,” She fake curtsied. “You can call me Vex.”

 

She set the coffee pot to make the strongest coffee it can and pulled two mugs from a lower cupboard.

 

“So, Percy” she tilted her head at him, “What do you invent?”

 

He cleared his throat, “Oh, a little bit of this and that, you know, a few things for the military, a few crafts, etcetera.”

 

She quirked her eyebrow at him, “I’m not sure I’d want to know,”

 

“Oh,” He said adjusting his glasses, “It’s all very boring wouldn’t want to bog you down with the details anyway.”

 

She pulled out a drawer, “Sugar, cream?”

 

“Oh, no no, thank you though. I like my coffee like my soul.”

 

“Dark and strong?”

 

“Something like that.”

 

“Good, because I don’t have any cream.” Percy laughed at that.

 

The coffee maker dinged and she poured a cup for each of them. “Honestly, thank you for getting Trinket back to me, he gets out all the time.”

 

Percy smirked into his mug, “He was quite the gentleman, not many dogs listen to people without a leash.”

 

“I’d hope so, huh, Trinket, who’s a good boy?” She scratched behind his ear and took a sip of her coffee looking over Percy.

 

He really was tall. Must be six foot, maybe taller. Vax would be jealous. You wouldn’t be able to tell from his vest and fancy blue coat, but his hands said they really did do hard work. Along with the dark circles and the early greying, he had a story.

 

He lowered the cup from taking a sip, “Do I have something on my face?”

 

She shook her head, “No, just thinking.”

 

He smirked, put the mug to his lips again and said, “Must have been interesting,” then took a sip.

 

Vex laughed at that.

 

The two chatted for what seemed like a few minutes, but when Vex looked out the window, “What time is it?”

 

Percy looked at his watch, “Huh, it appears it's been a few hours, I should probably get back,” he said standing from the stool.

 

“Oh,” She took his long empty mug and placed it in her sink. “You don’t have to go, I was just curious about the time,”

 

“No, no, I really should get going, my sister is probably worried sick.” He stood and walked over to the coat rack and put on his gloves and grabbed his, now dry, coat.

 

Vex grabbed a pen from the island and scribbled down something on a piece of paper and walked over to him.

 

“What’s that?” He looked down at her hand.

 

She stood on her toes and pecked him on the cheek, placing the piece of paper in his hand, “Thank you for finding my dog.” She coughed, “Just in case he gets out and you find him again.” There was a small smile on her face, she winked.

 

He opened the door, turned to her, leaned down and kissed her, full on the lips. Soft, tender, a little hesitant, “We’ll talk later.”

 

And he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You Enjoyed!
> 
> Stick with me hopefully I am going to be posting a fic everyday for this whole month instead of inktober because I can't draw or write a book for nanowrimo!
> 
> #Ficvember
> 
> Send me prompts or encouragement @PercivalDarling on tumblr


End file.
